


Ankle

by baby_broski



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Kywi, Lauki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_broski/pseuds/baby_broski
Summary: Lauren: *sprains ankle*
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Ankle

“Shit!” Lauren cried, clutching her ankle. 

She sprained it, again. 

Lauren sighed, hopping sloppily on her left foot toward the nearest bench. 

Of course this happened during her morning walk. She was probably at least a mile away from her house by now. No way was she going to hop that far. 

Maybe she’d call Kym, or Will, and if it got too extreme, Lukas. 

“Whee woo, whee woo!” 

Who was doing that? It was getting on her nerves, or was it the heat? She didn’t care. Lauren whipped her head to the defiant, about to scold whoever it was, to see Kieran. 

Kieran wore a strapped on siren on his head, saying, “Whee woo, whee woo!” like an ambulance. 

She was speechless. 

Lauren finally gathered herself to speak. “What the f-” 

Kieran already patched up her ankle with a bandage. 

He ran back to where he came from, yelling, “Whee woo, whee woo, whee woo!” 

Lauren snorted.


End file.
